Joyeux Anniversaire Sanji
by Edakena
Summary: OS spécial anniversaire du cuistot des mugiwaras  . Warning: Yaoi, lemon ZoSan et SanZo


Bonjour tout le monde^^ Bon bon bon bon bonnnn XD Vui j'ai un retard inexcusable dans mes chapitres etc, mille ans de malheur vont s'abattre sur moi XD Brefouille pour me faire pardonner et parce que je pouvais tout simplement pas me permettre de ne rien faire ce jour-là voici un petit OS spécial anniversaire de notre sexy-cook d'amour tout meugnon qu'on lui fait des calinouws delamortquitue (à répéter 5 fois d'affilée sans reprendre son souffle). Pour ce qui est du reste de mes textes promis je vais m'en occuper je vais les faire j'ai « juste » trop de choses à gérer à la fois.

Rating :M Warning : Yaoi, lemon , Zoro x Sanji (pour les préliminaires XDDD) et Sanji x Zoro (bah ouais c'est son anniversaire quand même^^'…)

En fait j'ai quasiment rien à dire là (pour une fois profitez-en XD) Bon vu le passage lemoneux à souhait qui va suivre (nan pas de suite faudra lire un peu de texte avant petites impatientes^^') je crois que l'explication se fera zapper cette pauvre petite XD. Bon comme d'habitude j'ai mon humour XD on accroche ou pas^^'. Les 27 sucres bah il me semble que c'est ce qu'il y a dans une bouteille de soda dont je ne citerais pas le nom mais que comme Franky je bois régulièrement *clin d'œil appuyé*. Sinon si si les bougies comme ça ça existe^^(là t'en as une sur deux qui va sauter sur la molette de la souris pour trouver de quoi je peux bien parler XD)

Brefouille comme toujours ce petit délire pervers est de moi mais Sanji, Zoro et toute la petite bande et l'univers de One Piece sont de ce bon vieux Oda^^.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et bon anniversaire Sanjinounet XD (oh et si vous voulez laisser une petite review n'hésitez pas je susi toujours aussi ravie de les lire et d'y répondre :D)

* * *

><p>Sanji bailla comme un gros paresseux et décolla sa tête de son oreiller. Il se mit alors à joyeusement jurer, proférant un flot d'insultes. Maudissant je cite « ce putin de réveil qui n'a pas fonctionné », mettant le cuistot de première classe en retard pour le petit-déjeuner. En fait vu l'heure il était même en retard pour le déjeuner. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur, Luffy étant sans doute en train de s'immoler par l'eau, ou pire ne train de vouloir s'en prendre aux précieux fruits de Nami-Swan. Ou non. Bien pire encore... La perspective d'un Luffy, utilisant son Gear 3 sur le cadenas du réfrigérateur défila devant lui. Vite ! Il devait empêcher cet assaut contre l'intimité de sa cuisine ! Préserver la pureté de son frigo. Bon sang la bande d'affamés devait être en train de s'approvisionner en viande, bonbons, cola et saké.<p>

Sanji se propulsa dans la cuisine, défonçant la porte plus que ne l'ouvrant.

« Arrêtez ce massacre ! »

Sauf que… Point de Luffy armée jusqu'aux dents de nourriture qui aurait entraîné une situation du type « Luffy pose cette entrecôte… Doucement », point de Chopper faisant une crise d'hyperglycémie, pas de Franky défoncé avec ses 27 sucres par bouteille. Et pas de Zoro en train de s'enfiler un grand cru de château Latour comme si c'était un bon petit jus de raisin. Non rien de tout ça. Face à lui s'affichait un tout autre tableau :

« BON ANNIVERSAIIIIIIIIREEEEEEEEEE ! »

Sanji resta bouche bée un instant. Il… Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte… Le blond avait sa petite routine dans le sens où les journées passaient les unes comme les autres pour ce qui étaient des repas etc et à part aux alentours de quelques fêtes il contrôlait rarement la date. Sanji esquissa un mince sourire et devint rouge comme une tomate quand Robin et Nami s'approchèrent pour déposer un baiser sur chacune de ses joues.

« Oh il va bientôt pleurer !

-La ferme teme ! » Répliqua Sanji mais d'un ton plutôt joueur qu'agressif.

« Sanjiiiii ils ont pas voulu me laisser manger le gâteau, paraît qu'il y a un truc dedans ! » Maugréa Luffy. Empêcher le capitaine de dévorer ce bijou de pâtisserie n'avait pas été une mince affaire. A la surprise générale Chopper sous son petit air innocent s'était proposé de le droguer.

« Un truc dedans ? »

Sanji s'avança, avec un air suspicieux. Nami et Robin étant à ses côtés quelle délicieuse créature allait sortir du dessert ? Le blond s'approcha et :

« YOHOHOHOHOOOOOOOO ! »

Le hurlement que poussa le cuistot dut s'entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'océan et le terrible craquement qui raisonna fit trembler l'assistance. Chopper et Franky évacuèrent le pauvre Brook qui se tapait désormais une bonne scoliose vu le coup infligé par Sanji. Il faut dire que la vue en culotte rose d'un squelette avait un côté un peu terrifiant en soi. Le cuistot, au bord de l'attaque, se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et mit plusieurs minutes à s'en remettre. Il était trop jeune pour un tel châtiment ne cessait-il de répéter. La part de gâteau qu'il reçut en pleine tête parce qu'elle avait échappé des mains de Luffy et Usopp qui se la disputait eut le don de le dérider. Le tout termina en bagarre générale sans gaspillage car chacun eut tôt fait de dévorer ses munitions.

Après une journée à avoir été bichonné, Sanji décida d'aller trouver le réconfort du sommeil dans sa chambre. Toutefois… Sa chambre était envahie d'une étrange plante… Verte. Armée et dangereuse.

« Oh tiens un cactus nommé Zoro… »

L'intéressé pouffa de rire et prit dans ses bras le cuistot. Il lui mordilla l'oreille le faisant couiner d'excitation.

« Déjà ? » Se moqua l'épéiste en glissant une main sous la chemise de son amant pour le caresser.

Sanji le repoussa doucement et poussa une exclamation plus que sincère de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que ? »

Sur sa table de chevet trônait un gâteau représentant son costume favori, le tout en chocolat. Maladroitement les mots « bon anniversaire Sanji » avaient été tracés. C'était loin d'être un chef d'œuvre de pâtisserie mais cela se voyait que Zoro avait du y passer des heures et ce avec une patience d'or. Sanji se détourna un instant pour essuyer discrètement la larme qui humidifia son œil.

« Tu l'as fait tout seul ? » Demanda Sanji la voix comme éraillée.

« Oui… »Déclara Zoro, tout penaud. »Jette-le si tu trouves qu'il a une trop slae gueule.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu connais mes principes vis-à-vis de la nourriture. Mais là en l'occurrence je ne vais pas me forcer. Je me sens juste réellement touché sale marimo ! »

Zoro le regarda, surpris, puis se permit de sourire et lui tendit des couverts. Pendant quelques minutes les bruits de mastication furent les rois. C'était délicieux, vraiment pensa Sanji. Il accepta volontiers les bouchées que lui proposa Zoro, échangeant des regards complices avec lui. A peine le repas achevé que les bras si bien entraînés du bretteur se contractèrent et Sanji fut soulevé et transporté jusqu'à son lit. Zoro s'installa confortablement sur lui et esquissa un grand sourire. Avec un empressement non dissimulé la chemise de Sanji fut très vite déboutonnée et retirée, suivie de près de son pantalon. Zoro exécuta quelques séduisants mouvements pour soulever son propre haut. Sanji huma l'air relevant une odeur qui l'intriguait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une bougie parfumée à la fraise… »

Sanji allait répliquer mais la main de Zoro recouvrit sa bouche. Le visage de celui-ci affichait une expression de profonde satisfaction. Sans un mot il lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il n'était plus autorisé à dire quoi que ce soit. Le bretteur baissa son pantalon et son caleçon d'une main et glissa les doigts de l'autre dans la bouche du cuistot, le forçant à sucer. Sanji s'y soumit de bon cœur et le regarda avec une lueur perverse retirer sa main et aller enfoncer ses doigts dans une entrée assez personnelle. Mais cela le laissait perplexe :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu…

-C'est ton anniversaire… Ton cadeau… C'est moi… » Souffla Zoro en se rentrant un troisième doigt sans esquisser la moindre grimace de douleur.

Ils inversaient, ça leur arrivait mais ces temps-ci Zoro avait semblé comme en rut et uniquement ouvert, hé bien à ce que ce soit Sani qui le soit. Et le voilà qui s'offrait à lui.

« Si seulement c'était tous les jours mon anniversaire…

-Allons allons… Mon cher petit copain ne te manquerait pas ? »

S'extasiant rien que par la pensée en se remémorant les dites-scènes Sanji lui happa la bouche en murmurant un « quelle question pauvre idiot ». Les langues se titillèrent comme pour se saluer avant de se mêler avec vigueur, pendant que les corps se frottaient. Zoro se décolla et attrapa la bougie.

« A plat ventre. » Ordonna-t-il…

Le blond grinça des dents mais obéit. Le verdoyant lui versa alors la cire chaude sur le dos et les fesses. En fait c'était une bougie spéciale qui une fois entièrement brûlée, la cire obtenue faisait une excellente huile de massage. Merci Nami et Robin pour les conseils songea Zoro, bien que sa fierté avait pris un coup de demander une chose pareille à ces femelles. Les mains bien fermes et rugueuses, si douées pour le maniement des sabres, tellement puissantes, s'imprégnèrent de l'huile et parcoururent en profondeur le corps du blondinet. Sanji en ronronna comme un chat tellement c'était bon. La chaleur de la cire conjuguée au côté bouillant de la peau de Zoro contre la sienne était tout simplement divine. Il en gémissait tellement c'était agréable, sentir ses fesses être paplpées en douceur, ses épaules chouchoutées, les doigts virevolter dans les courbes de son dos… Le massage dura jusqu'à ce que la cire commence à être plus tiède. Sanji se redressa doucement et imbiba ses doigts du fond restant. Il déposa quelques coups de langue bien appliqués sur la verge qui ce soir resterait fidèle au poste mais pas au travail, comme pour la consoler, en même temps qu'il préparait la sienne pour l'insertion. Zoro lui mordilla la peau du cou, puis descendit jusqu'à tirailler ses tétons pour le punir de le faire attendre. Sanji exprima par quelques doux cris son contentement. Les bassins se collèrent, les fesses furent doucement écartées, et Sanji pénétra avec force son amant. Le cuistot se laissa aller à des coups de rein méticuleux, visant avec soin ce point qui était aussi cher à Zoro qu'à lui faisant gémir de plaisir le verdoyant. Face à face Sanji s'enfonçait de tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir à Zoro, les deux hommes se caressaient, laissaient volontiers leurs bouches se rejoindre et leurs mains se refermer l'une sur l'autre. Les sensations étaient amplifiées par cette connexion, chaque spasme de l'un faisait frissonner l'autre. Leurs ébats étaient semblables à une lutte, à une rivalité amicale mais brutale. Les deux hommes se laissèrent aller à de doux échanges, d'abord d'insultes et de boutades, puis de mots doux susurrés au creux des oreilles, laissant place à des chuchotis entrecoupés de grognements sous l'effort. La petite célébration d'anniversaire se termina par la douce libération envoyant les amants au septième ciel, leur faisant contempler les étoiles.

« Hoy ero-cook… » Haleta Zoro…

« Oui marimo ? » Répondit tout aussi exténué que lui, Sanji.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon amour… »


End file.
